


Lullaby

by MACRA



Series: Points on the Journey [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACRA/pseuds/MACRA
Summary: Korra is far from home, but Asami knows how to bridge the distance.





	Lullaby

Avatar business isn't always in Republic City. And since most of the business of Future Industries is, that means that Korra has to travel alone more often than she would like. She looks out the window onto the expanse of Ba Sing Se. Wu arranged nice accommodations for her, but she would be just as happy, happier actually, in a Lower Ring hostel if Asami were at her side.

The phone rings, and she rushes to answer it. The operator says "Your call to Republic City is ready. One moment please." Korra catches her breath as the operator's voice is replaced by a series of clicks. She really hasn't been waiting that long since she first asked to be put through. She suspects that the Avatar's call has been bumped up in priority over those of less famous citizens. She tries to feel a little guilty about that, but eagerness pushes those thoughts aside.

The phone on the other end only rings twice before it's picked up. A beautiful and slightly breathless voice answers, "Hello?"

Korra feels a big sappy smile spread across her face. "Hello, Sweetest."

"Korra! I hoped it would be you, Precious." She can feel the tension of the past few days draining away at the sound of Asami's voice.

"I've got good news. I'm almost done here. I should be able to be home day after tomorrow."

"That's wonderful. I like your trips better when they're short."

"I've been missing you. A lot."

"I've been missing you too." Asami sighs. "The house feels too big when you're not here."

"Well, it is a big house." Korra lets a teasing note slip into her voice.

Asami gives a warm laugh. "But that only feels wrong when I'm alone in it."

They don't really have that much to talk about, but they spin out the conversation as much as possible. Little news items and random thoughts. Anything to hear the voice on the other end a little bit longer. Nonetheless, after a while, it starts to wind down. Korra knows that they'll have to ring off soon, or the call will start to worsen rather than ease the pain of separation.

"Which way is your window facing?" Asami's question seems out of the blue. It takes Korra a moment to get oriented.

"East. Why do you ask?"

Asami doesn't answer, but instead says "Do you have a clear sky tonight?"

"Sure." She's getting increasingly curious at Asami's questions, but she figures the best way to learn what this is all about is to ride it to the end.

"Can you see the Moon?" Something in Asami's tone suggests that this is the important point.

Korra looks out at the almost full Moon, risen over the outer wall and casting its light over the lower city. "I sure can."

There's a pause. "I want you to do me a favor. Turn out all the lights in your room. Then take the phone over to the window. Let me know when you're ready."

... "I'm ready."

There's a slight pause on the line. Then Asami starts to sing. " _I see the Moon. The Moon sees me._ " Korra's breath catches in her throat. Senna used to sing this song to her when she was a little girl.

" _Down through the blossoms of the cherry tree._ " She smiles. OK, there are a few word differences than what she learned at the south pole, but she knows the tune by heart.

She reaches up toward the Moon, her fingers pressing against the glass of the window. She pictures her lover standing in their home, doing the same. " _Please let the light that shines on me..._ "

Korra's lips form the next words as they come in over the phone line. " _Shine on the one I love._ "

Asami's voice falters on the other end. Before the silence can start to drag, Korra takes a deep breath and picks up the song. " _Over the mountains. Over the sea. Back where my heart is longing to be._ "

Asami comes back on the line, and they finish singing together. " _Please let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love._ "

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this story is a real folk song. I don't know if it actually has a title. I just think of it as the Moon song. Like a lot of folk songs, there are a lot of variations to it. This story uses my favorite one. I made one minor adjustment to make it fit the setting better. In the version I learned as a child, the second line is "Shining above the old oak tree."
> 
> And yes, I am sappy enough to have sung this to the one I love in real life.


End file.
